¿Dónde está Wanda?
by ilyquinn
Summary: Ian POV's Wanda se fue, Ian está destrazado, Jared tiene la culpa. ¿Qué pasó? Enterense leyendolo, sé que el summary es pésimo pero adentro mejora, regalo para Zoofita, tkm


**Este es mi primer fic de The Host, espero les guste y dejen reviews, este es un oneshot y está dedicado a Zoofita, gracias a ella leí The Host y me encanto. **

**Disclaimer: The Host no me pertenece, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, ya quisiera yo que Ian fuera mío. **

**¿Dónde está Wanda?**

Mi niña desapareció, todo por la culpa del idiota de Jared, que no se atreva a cruzarse por aquí porque le tiro todos los dientes de un solo golpe. ¿Quién sabe que rayos le dijo para que se pusiera así? Si le pasa algo a mi hermosa Wanda, Jared no va a vivir para contarlo... todo empezó hace unas horas...

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

Estaba jugando soccer con Kyle, Jaime, Lily, Bret, en mi equipo y Melanie, Jared, Jeb etc... en el otro equipo, Wanda estaba sentada, observándome, sonriéndome de vez en cuando, su nuevo cuerpo nunca había jugado y se cansaba con facilidad, por más que yo insistiera no jugaba, había estado rara conmigo, era como si mi ocultara algo, no sabía mentir, mientras veía a Wanda, Melanie me esquivo y hecho un gol.

Hermano ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes todo el día y toda la noche para ver a Wanda, te pido media hora de tu tiempo - gritó Kyle, todos rieron ante el comentario, sí, hacia unos meses que la temporada de lluvia había cesado, Wanda y yo éramos compañeros oficiales de cuarto, echamos unos cuantos goles más y el partido terminó, Melanie me llamó, quería pedirme un favor sobre la expedición de esta noche, no quería que Wanda fuera.

- Eso no es un favor, si pudiera hacer que Wanda no fuera, te aseguro que ella se quedaría aquí esta noche.

- Pero Ian, tú eres el único que puede hacerla entrar en razón, no está en condiciones de ir... - Melanie se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento fallido de callarse y esperar que no la hubiera oído.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma? ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? Hay que llevarla con Doc

- Espera Ian antes de que enloquezcas, te diré que ella está bien. - Pude ver por encima del hombro de Melanie que Jared se llevaba a Wanda a los túneles, desaparecieron en ellos.

- ¿Ian? Tierra llamando a Ian. - dijo Melanie

- Lo siento ¿Decías?

- Que ella está bien, te contará en poco tiempo que le sucede... - Asentí lentamente.

- Ian, no te preocupes, exageras mucho cuando se trata de Wanda.

- Es porque la amo con locura y no soportaría si algo malo llegara a pasarle.

- Te entiendo pero nosotros estamos aquí y nada malo va a... - fue interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes de los túneles, Wanda salió de ellos corriendo y llorando, Jared estaba detrás de ella gritando - WANDA, ESPERA, WANDERER, ¿Qué he dicho? No te pongas así. - se volvieron a peder en el túnel opuesto.

Bueno... ahora es un buen momento para exagerar - dijo Mel, corrí hacía los túneles con Melanie detrás de mí, llegamos a una intersección y encontramos a Jared aún gritando por Wanda.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? - grité, casi sonó a rugido.

No lo sé, ella lloraba y se fue por alguno de estos dos. - dijo señalando las intersecciones, me aproxime a él y lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa.

- Si algo llega a pasarle por tu culpa, te juro que yo mismo te entregaré a los buscadores para que te inserten algún alma y se deshagan de tí. ¿ME OÍSTE? - él asintió, lo solté. Me dirigí hacía un túnel, la busque por todas partes. ¿Y si salió? No ella no pudo haber salido, NO, NO; NO; NO, ¿Qué haré sin ella?... mi niña, si la atrapan… nunca me lo perdonaré.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

- Tranquilo hijo, la encontraremos – decía Maggie para tratar de calmarme, todos la estaban buscando, me enloquecía no saber donde estaba mi Wanda, sólo esperaba que nada malo le pasara.

- No hay nada en el túnel sur, ni este. – Jared entraba al salón, yo me levanté, estaba más que dispuesto a dejarle la nariz igualita a Kyle, pero Melanie me detuvo.

- NO, Ian, tranquilo. – dijo interponiéndose entre Jared y yo.

- Lo siento, no sabía que mis palabras podían afectarle tanto. – dijo Jared con la cabeza gacha.

- Me preguntó: ¿Sería malo traer a un niño a este mundo? Y yo le respondí: Sí, ninguno niño inocente merece este tipo de vida. Entonces ella me dijo: ¿Crees que Ian piense lo mismo? Es posible, le respondí, sería un acto muy egoísta tener un hijo en estás condiciones, no sería justo para él o ella, cualquiera que no lo piense así es alguien muy superficial y egocéntrico, entonces ella se fue corriendo. – terminó Jared, Melanie abrió los ojos como platos, se acercó a Jared y le pegó una sonora cachetada, le dejó marcados los dedos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mel? – dijo agarrándose la quijada.

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Por qué no piensas antes de hablar Jared?

- ¿Qué pasa Mel? ¿Qué era lo que Wanda tenía que decirme? – pregunté, los ojos de Melenie se empañaron por las lágrimas.

- Ian, Wanda… estaba… mejor dicho… está embarazada. – tragué con dificultad, pero no porque no me gustara la idea, en otras circunstancias estaría saltando de felicidad y gritándolo a los cuatros vientos, sino porque mi Wanda estaba embarazada, perdida en estos túneles o quien sabe si perdida afuera. Me senté en el suelo, tratando de asimilar la idea, me aterrorizaba la idea de que algo le pasara a Wanda y ahora con mi hijo o hija en su vientre, me aterrorizaba el doble…

- Ian… ¿Estás bien? – dijo Jared.

- CALLATE – grité alterado, lo que menos quería escuchar era a Jared hablar.

- Iré a buscarla… tengo que salir a la superficie… voy a salir. – dije levantándome.

- No, Ian, si te atrapan… - empezó Melanie.

- Lo sé… tengo esto… - le mostré la cadenita con el veneno. – Si me atrapan me lo tragaré.

- No Ian, no estás pensando con claridad. – dijo Sharon.

- Tú estás más que feliz de que ella se hay ido… además tengo que salir… a buscarla. – repetí.

- Ian… - dijo Jaime – No te vayas.

- Volveré, no te preocupes, no soy tan tonto como para dejar que me atrapen… sólo es en caso de que me atrapen. – y me alejé por los túneles.

- TE EXTRAÑAREMOS. – gritaron dos voces detrás de mí, Mel y Jaime.

- Yo también. – murmuré. Salí a la superficie, lo único que pude ver fue un vacío inmenso, pero no tan inmenso como el de mi corazón en este momento, pateé una roca, seguí caminando entre las tinieblas de la noche, a pesar de que había una luna hermosa y las estrellas iluminaban todo, lo único que veía era la oscuridad, seguí caminando, pateé otra roca, fue a caer detrás de una roca más grande, se oyó un gemido de dolor.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – El silencio respondió.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Se oyó un sollozo, - ¿Wanda? ¿Wanda, amor, eres tú? – Me acerqué cautelosamente a la roca.

- Vete. – replicó Wanda, era ella, estaba a salvo.

- Wanda, cariño, soy yo Ian.

- Aléjate de mí.- dijo tirándome una piedra, no cayó en mí, Wanda la había tirado a otra dirección, aún enojada no es capaz de dañar a nadie, pero había dejado claras sus intenciones.

- Wanda, sé que lo que te dijo Jared no estuvo bien, pero escúchame… amaré a mi hijo o hija, lo querré tanto como te quiero a ti, los protegeré a ambos…

- No, eso es mentira, recuerdo… Melanie recordaba… que ustedes asesinan a los niños que no quieren… son unos monstruos. – replicó ella.

- NO, Wanda escúchame, no dejaré que nada le pase a mi hijo o hija. – dije agarrándola de los hombros para que me viera.

- Pero y los demás… no quiero que maten a mi hijo… nuestro hijo. – dijo ella sollozando.

- Quien quiera que quiera hacerle daño a ti o a nuestro hijo tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver primero. – dijo convencido.

- No es gracioso… no quiero que nada te pase. – Tomó mi mano con fuerza.

- Mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien… Te amo. – La levanté de donde estaba y la abracé.

- Siento haberme ido así… pero quería pensar… - le di un tierno beso.

- Lo entiendo… ahora regresemos… todos están preocupados por ti, Melanie es un manojo de nervios y Jaime está muy triste.

- Lo siento… - Se abrazó de mí por la cintura, empezamos a caminar, llegamos a la entrada, noté que estaba débil, no había comido o dormido en todo el día, la cargue entre mis brazos y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Llegamos al salón, todos corrieron a vernos… la cara de Melanie, Jaime y Jared cambiaron de una desolación total a una de felicidad inmensa. Wanda despertó con todo el ruido.

- Wanda que bueno que estás bien, te juro que si te vuelves a ir así, soy capaz de irte a buscar a tu antiguo apartamento con tal de encontrarte. – dijo Mel.

- Wanderer. – gritó Jaime. – No nos vuelvas a hacer esto… Ian estaba como loco buscándote, si lo hubieras visto.

- Wanda, yo… lo siento… no pensé en que mis palabras podían afectarte tanto… lo siento. – se disculpó Jared.

- No te sientas mal Jared, no es tu culpa… es que me asuste de lo que podía ocurrir… - dijo Wanda, mi Wanda, siempre tan compasiva, la amo así. Ambos vamos a la habitación, ha sido un día muy largo, la noche entra pero ninguno de los dos puede dormir.

- Wanda. ¿Sabes que te amo? – le digo.

- Claro que lo sé… - percibo un pero.

- Pero… - digo incitándola a continuar.

- Pero nada… yo también te amo. – me dice, se recuesta en mi pecho y se duerme. Las luces de la mañana iluminan la "habitación" Ambos nos levantamos. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, nos estaba esperando una sorpresa.

- FELICIDADES. – gritaron todos en coro.

- ¿Y esto porque? – dice Wanda, obviamente aún no ha despertado bien.

- ¿Cómo de que por qué? Por esto. – dice Melanie posando una mano en el vientre de Wanda.

- Pero…

- Sin peros… ahora come tu pastel. – El pastel era más bien el mismo pan de siempre con chocolate.

- Gracias. – le susurré a Melanie. – No hay de que, mejor dicho, gracias a ti por haber traído a mi hermana sana y salva. – me susurró. La "fiesta" improvisada se fue acabando, todos felicitaban a Wanda, cuando se quedó sola, me acerqué por detrás y la abracé.

- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra. – dije y la besé, cuando me separé, noté como todos nos estaban viendo, Wanda se sonrojó y se escondió su cara en mi cuello. Yo reí.

- No tiene cosas que hacer, métanse en sus propios asuntos. – dijo Jeb, todos rieron pero como siempre le hicieron caso, hoy empezó el resto de mi vida… con mi Wanderer, mi Viajera, mía, a veces pienso que estábamos predestinados, porque ¿Cómo dos seres muy diferentes se encontraron a través de miles de galaxias y vidas para reunirse en un solo planeta? Además ella dejo a los de su especie para venir hasta aquí. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que eso suceda? Bueno… les diré que son de una en un millón de billones, por eso tengo tanta suerte de haberla encontrado.

**Les gusto, jeje me emocioné porque me quedó largo… te quiero Zoofita, gracias a ti este fic fue posible, también gracias a ustedes por leerlo. **


End file.
